


Vacation, All I Ever Wanted

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Vacation, All I Ever Wanted

Ray's kind of afraid to _tell_ Fraser this, because Fraser would probably have all their stuff packed for a permanent move to the middle-est of nowhere twenty seconds later. But every time they get out into the country, every time they take vacation days _not_ in Chicago--Ray feels so good that he _wants_ everything more. Food and sleep, hell yes--after spending the day out rambling through the woods with Fraser and Dief, he's _ravenous_ for food and sleep. And sex? Hell YES. Not like Ray is _un_interested when they're in town, not by a long shot, but man, Fraser in civvies, those tight jeans and the lumberjack shirt; Fraser without that particular pained post-work expression that Ray thinks of as "Turnbull tired"--Ray gets into a state of want that's more like a whole country of want. Maybe a continent, even.

So he's been jumping Fraser at every opportunity most of this week, and once when he didn't think it even _was_ an opportunity, he just figured he was putting in a vote for what they'd do later, when they got back to the cabin. Who knew Fraser would be totally okay with sex in the woods? _Ray_ did not know that.

Ray is very glad to know that now.

And so you'd think he might be getting a little sated by this point, but when he wakes up with Fraser's hair smelling of woodsmoke and tickling his nose, there it is, first thing in his brain, _want Fraser. And also bacon, but mostly Fraser._

So he gets his fingers in Fraser's hair, rubbing at his scalp, and Fraser _mmmms_ awake and gives him a sleepy goofy smile.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Ray says. "Blow me."

"Impossible not to reward such heights of erotic poetry," Fraser says, and Ray is never going to understand how he can talk like that eight seconds after he wakes up, but that's not really important because Fraser is sucking at a nipple, sliding a hand down to cup Ray's balls and tease under them with a finger.

Ray whimpers, and Fraser smiles at him some more and slides down the bed. And you never know with Fraser, some days he seems like he's shooting for a Guinness world record in Teasing the Fuck Out of Ray and Not Letting Him Come for The Longest Possible Time. But this morning he seems to be in a pretty direct mood, because he takes Ray's cock right into his mouth and gets down to business, sucking hard and tonguing around the head like he knows Ray likes, loves, needs.

Ray moans and wraps his legs around every warm bit of Fraser he can reach, wraps his fingers around the headboard rails and hangs on hard while he thrusts up into the wet and the hot and the pull of Fraser's mouth, so good, he's stunned every fucking time by how good, how can anything be this good?

He comes with a shudder and a yell that sets Dief off howling in the next room, so by the time he's done coming he's already laughing.

Fraser gives him a soft little kiss, right on the tip of his cock, and crawls back up the bed, rests his head on Ray's shoulder and throws an arm across Ray's stomach.

"I think you're starting to like the country," he murmurs.

"Maybe. A little," Ray says, and adds hopefully, "Bacon?"

"I believe," Fraser says, nudging his hard-on against Ray's hip, "we could wait a _little_ longer for breakfast."

"I dunno," Ray says, "I'm pretty hungry."

Fraser bites him on the neck, hard, and growls in his ear, and Ray laughs some more and reaches for Fraser's cock.

 

\--END--


End file.
